The Odd Couple
by lilmickey2008
Summary: AU: A kid with a spotty background, and perfect teen with everything going for her. Just before the happy ending, someone tries to destroy everything near and dear to the two.
1. A Quiet Day

**AN: After a while away from Life With Derek stories, I decided to make my return to writing them. With that said, enjoy.**

**Chapter One: A Quiet Day **

If you had to ask any one how this day was going to turn out, no one, especially one Alexander Meisterman, could have guessed that it was going to end with a kiss, especially from a one Casey McDonald. See, about a few weeks earlier, Alexander found out that he was the heir to a club, a motorcycle club, none the less. He was the youngest, being only 17, and everyone else either being in their late twenties or older. After a few minor (which were really major, but that is another story for another time) scraps with the Venturi-McDonald family and his own extended family, things have quieted down to the point that everyone is friends, well, almost everyone is friends.

Dennis, Casey's father, still has doubts about Alexander and he doesn't want Casey to hang around any one associated with Alexander or his family. Deep down, Alexander gets that, but at the same time, no disrespect to Casey, Dennis does not have to be such a raging asshole about it. He was a father, and Seth, Alexander's older brother, would get like that a few times, especially around his older sister, Melissa.

Then there was Truman. Truman, Alexander thought, was a decent guy, and he was glad that someone like that was dating Casey. Then their relationship ended between the two of them, and Casey and Truman went their separate ways. That was not the end of things between those two, not by a long shot. Then Truman crossed the line that no one should ever cross. Truman starts a rumor that puts Casey in an less than desirable light. Needless to say, this really pissed off Alexander. He went and confronted Truman, and confronted him. Alexander then persuaded Truman to take back what he said, along with a piece in his face, and he soon regretted what he did. So did Alexander, because in front of almost everyone that he knew, he was handcuffed, and hauled off to jail. Due to someone in his family or one of his extended friends, he was released.

Casey came by a few days later to give her thanks, and a kiss to Alexander. That single action by a close friend made him think. Are they meant to be something more, or was this just a friendly show of emotion. With that thought in his mind, this is where the story begins, sort of...

* * *

><p>Alexander was sitting in his room, at his computer when he heard a knock at his door. Sighing, he turned off his screen before motioning for the person to come in.<p>

"Well, there is the man of the hour now." Derek said, coming in and throwing himself on Alexander's bed. Alexander groaned irritably, because he really hated how Derek came into his room, and almost always made himself at home. That was his best friend's personallity, and that is why Alexander would always let it go.

"Don't mind my room being clean, I just thought that you would be coming over here..." Alexander said in a sarcastic tone of voice.

"Yeah, well, I have something to tell you." Derek said. "Since you have been at home, recently. Truman has been acting funny."

"Funny? Funny how?" Alexander asked him, spinning in his computer chair, and looking at Derek intently.

"Funny as in he is looking at Casey in a weird way." Derek said. "It is as if he is planning something, or he is just paranoid that you or Jack is going to pull a gun on him again."

"If he does something to my Casey, I will." Alexander said under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing, is that all you came over here to tell me?" Alexander asked his friend.

"Now that you have mentioned it, do you know who is Casey's new boyfriend is?" Derek asked him.

"No, who?" Alexander asked him.

"No one knows." Derek said. "Everyone at the house is trying to figure out who it is, but they have come up short. Also, Nora and dad want to know if you could...you know..."

"If I could use my crew to find out who this guy is, huh?" Alexander asked with a smile.

"Yeah. That is just it." Derek asked.

"Sure. But it is going to cost them." Alexander said, waging is index finger back and forth.

"I can't believe that you are going to charge them money." Derek said in disbelief.

"I was kidding, you idiot." Alexander said with a smile. "Beat it, I have to do homework."

"Fine. It is dinner time, anyway." Derek said. "Are you coming to school tomorrow?"

"Probably. I'll tell you later." Alexander said with a smile.

"Alright. Later, dude." Derek said, smiling and walking out of his bedroom door. Alexander smiled, and he soon turned back to his message on his computer. He hit seven keys, separated by spaces between the three words, and then he hit send.

_God, I hope that I didn't cross the line there... _Alexander thought to himself. Getting up from his computer, he went downstairs to eat dinner.

* * *

><p>Casey was in a rut. She knew that she had crossed the line when she kissed Alexander, but at the same time, she didn't regret doing that at all, so what was the problem? The problem was that Alexander was not a saint by any means. He rolled with a crew that was less than savory and no where near saints. Nobody cared, really, as they were, as Alexander put it so many times before, the grey area between good guys and bad guys. No matter what she said about him, he was always there, ready to defend her, and that is what drawn her to him, and made her like him all the more so.<p>

Before she could think about anything further, she heard a beep from her computer. She looked at it, and immediately clicked on it. She knew who it was from, even if it didn't say FOC Boy in the sender's name.

_I LOVE YOU_

Casey sat there, completely stunned as to what it said, right there on her own computer screen. Then she just shut off her computer, and sat there, thinking.

"What am I going to tell Alexander?" Casey said to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How was it? Don't worry, because there is plenty more to come, so stay tuned!<strong>


	2. A Rival Is Born

**AN: Well, here is the second chapter. What is going to happen next? Read and find out!**

**Chapter Two: A Rival is Born**

After what his crew pulled a few months earlier, it was no surprise that Truman and Alexander were probably never going to be friends. After the type of surprise that Truman got when Alexander and a bunch of his friends went into Smelly Nelly's, and literally jumped him and his friends. After that, there was no way that things were going to be on friendly terms, and now that Alexander knows that Truman has it out for Casey, things are going to turn worse for those two.

Believe it or not, that is not the biggest thing that was on his mind right now. Alexander told Casey that he loved her, but not to her face, that is something that he is going to have to tell her once he sees her, and with the way that his luck has been going, he is going to see her, eventually.

That is in the past, and this is looking towards the future. He has two things to deal with right now. One, his relationship with Casey. Where is it going, and where does it stand? Two, this whole mess with Truman. What is he up two, and what is going to happen to Casey because of it was something that Alexander needed to know right now, but he didn't know what was going to happen, so that was going to be something he has to be on the lookout for. Along with finding out who Casey's 'secret boyfriend' is.

* * *

><p>Derek and Alexander were sitting in Derek's room, Alexander was on Derek's bed, and Derek was playing computer games on his computer. Derek looked over, and saw his pal nearly looking into space, with the look on his face. Derek sighed, and threw a shoe at him.<p>

"Wake up. If you want to sleep, go home." Derek said.

"Don't you start, you and this sty that you call a room." Alexander said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Derek asked in a mock offended tone of voice.

"Even with everything that I have going on, I still manage time to clean my room, or keep it clean at least." Alexander stated.

"Really? After what I found out about Casey, you are going to haze me about my room?" Derek said, getting Alexander's attention.

"Wait, what do you know about Casey?" Alexander asked his friend.

"Her boyfriend is someone in your club, because their username is FOC Boy." Derek stated. "So, any new members that you know who might be dating Casey?"

"I am going to have to check with Jack, because he handles the Prospects." Alexander said. "Tell me, does Nora or George know about this?"

"Nope. I haven't told them yet. When should I?" Derek asked him.

"You aren't. I have to tell them when I find out about this myself." Alexander said.

"That will work, where are you going now?" Derek asked him as Alexander made his way towards his bedroom door.

"I have to go to Seth's shop for a little bit." Alexander said, leaving his room.

"See you at school." Derek called.

"See you there." Alexander called back.

* * *

><p>Alexander pulled up in front of his older brother's shop, and noticed that he was in there talking to a female. He was not able to get a good look at who it was from where he was standing, or rather sitting, but as she exited the store, and went up the street towards Smelly Nelly's, Alexander saw that it was Casey, of course. When she was out of eyeshot of him, Alexander went into his brother's shop, and walked right up to him.<p>

"So, what did Casey talk to you about?"

"I suppose that a 'Hi, big brother, how are you,'is out of the question, but why are you wondering what me and Casey were talking about?" Seth asked Alexander.

"I am just curious, that's all." Alexander stated.

"She wanted to know if you were seeing any body, and I told her no. Plus she said that she really wants to talk to you about something." Seth told him.

"Fine, let me go see what she wants t talk about, then." Alexander said, leaving the room, and walking up the street towards Smelly Nelly's.

Little did he know, Truman was already there, waiting on Casey...

* * *

><p>Alexander entered the restaurant, and saw Casey sitting at a table, drinking some tea, and reading. He took a deep breath, and began to walk over, and he sat right across from her, she didn't even react to him at first, but it was obvious that she knew who it was sitting across from her.<p>

"Hey, what's up?" Casey asked him.

"Did you get my message?" Alexander asked her.

"Yeah." Casey answered.

"So..." Alexander said, trailing off, not knowing what to say after that.

"Alexander. I really don't know what to say. I like you a lot, but-" Casey said, but she suddenly stopped talking, and glared behind him. Alexander looked up, and saw Truman walking over to the two of them.

"Great, here he comes." Casey grumbled. "He can't take a hint about the fact that I don't want to date him."

"I'll handle this." Alexander said. The second Truman approached and saw Alexander sitting down with Casey, he grumbled and tried to leave, but Alexander stopped him.

"Hello, Truman, I see that you are alive and well, all things considering." Alexander said.

"Well, if it isn't the biker himself." Truman said, trying to get a response from Alexander. All he really did was smile, and let him talk.

"What do you want?" Alexander asked him.

"Well, I wanted to talk to Casey, but it appears that she likes the company of people below her." Truman said, he then turned to walk away, but it was obvious that he wasn't looking where he was going. Alexander stuck his foot out and tripped Truman. Everyone looked over, and started to laugh at him. Truman fixed his clothes, and left with a lot less dignity that he came in with.

"Thanks." Casey said to Alexander.

"No problem." Alexander smiled back at her. "See you at school."

"Alexander?" Casey called after him. Alexander looked back at her with a curious look on his face.

"Thanks for being a good friend to me, and everyone in my family." Casey said, giving him a smile.

Alexander gave her a smile, and left, but in the back of his mind, he knew that he was going to see Truman again, and it was going to be on some bad terms...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, that was an uneventful chapter, wasn't it? Trust me, something big happens next time. Wait and see what, readers...<strong>


	3. Truman Crosses The Line

**AN: After a long wait, I am back with a new chapter. As the title will state, a certain someone decides to take things a little too far. The title ruins it, but here you go.**

**Chapter Three: Truman Crosses The Line**

Needless to say, Truman was beyond pissed off. Alexander managed to not only embarrass him, but he flat out clowned him out in front of the entire school, and now he was certain that there was something going on between Alexander and Casey. That is not fair! Casey was his girl, and she did not belong with some half breed, gangster wannabe like him! What did Alexander have that he did not have?

No matter, he was going to get his revenge on Casey and Alexander soon enough.

* * *

><p>Seth walked into his home in the afternoon, and the moment that he entered the home, he noticed that there was some noises coming from the upstairs, more specifically, Alexander's room. He figured that it was just him, moving around and doing what not in his bedroom, but he decided that it would be better to go and say hi to him at least.<p>

He slowly crept up the stair, trying not to make any noise to let his little brother know that he was at home. When he got to his door, he saw that it was opened, and he peeked in. There and then was when he got a surprise.

He looked back in shock when he noticed that Alexander had a brunette on his lap, and they were making out. That was not the big surprise, but when Seth realized that it was Casey, that is when he nearly fell out laughing. With a smile on his face, and choking back laughter, Seth crept downstairs, and went about making dinner.

_Man, little bro is growing up._

* * *

><p>"Jack, I have something important to tell you." Seth said. He was at the garage that Jack owned, and in the office, talking to his friend, and VP.<p>

"What's up?" Jack asked, kicking his feet up and putting them on his desk.

"Alexander has a girlfriend." Seth began.

"So?" Jack answered. "He is old enough to have a girlfriend, so what is the problem with that?"

"It is not the fact that he has a girlfriend, it is who it is." Seth continued. "It's Casey."

"Wait, what? Casey? Casey McDonald? The same Casey McDonald that lives across the street from the two of you?" Jack said in disbelief.

"The very same." Seth said.

"How do you know that they are boyfriend and girlfriend?" Jack asked him.

"I came home, and found the two of them sitting in his bedroom, making out." Seth said.

"Oh my god." Jack laughed. "Well, it makes sense if you think about it. After everything that they have been through so far, it makes sense that they have gotten together, and I have to say, they are going to make a pretty good couple."

"That is a way of looking at things, I suppose." Seth said. "What should I do about this, though?"

"Nothing really. Just let these two go about their business, and be happy." Jack said.

"Yeah, I might as well do that. After all, we have to look after the two." Seth said.

"Don't worry, we will." Jack said with a smile.

* * *

><p>The weekend soon rolled around, and there was a party that was happening on this Friday night, but of course, Alexander could not go because he was busy working on some things at his house. Casey was going, but he wanted to make sure that she was alright, so he had to ask his friend Derek, or bribe him to watch her like a hawk. Knowing Derek, it was going to be the latter.<p>

"So you are not going to Amy's party tonight?" Derek asked his friend, who was sitting at his computer.

"No, I have work to do. That is why I asked you to come here tonight, because I have a favor to ask of you, my dear friend." Alexander said in a serious tone. Derek knew Alexander well enough to know that when he would talk in that tone of voice, he had something big to ask of him.

"Really? What could it be?" Derek asked in a sarcastic tone, as Alexander gave him the bird.

"I want you to go and keep an eye on Casey for me." Alexander said.

"Really? You want me to go to that party, and keep an eye on Casey? What's in it for me?" Derek asked.

"I will pay you." Alexander said at once.

"How much?" Derek asked him back.

"$50." Alexander said.

"Sure. I'll do it." Derek said. "So, can I get my money now or whenever?"

"Here." Alexander said, reaching into his wallet, pulling out $50 , and giving it to his friend.

"Thanks. I will call you and tell you what happened, if anything happened." Derek said.

"Derek." Alexander said, causing Derek to stop and turn in the middle of Alexander's doorway.

"Yeah?" He asked, looking directly at Alexander.

"I mean it, look after Casey." Alexander said in a very serious tone of voice.

"For the last time, don't worry. I am going to look out after her." Derek stated, giving Alexander one last smile before he left. Alexander sighed, and went back to his work on his computer. He knew something was going to happen, but he shook off that bad feeling, racking that up to worry about his girlfriend.

Too bad he was dead wrong about that.

* * *

><p>The party was going good, and strong. Derek stood in a corner, watching Casey talk to her friends, as she was dressed in a skirt, some heels, and a nice dress shirt. Casey told her friends that she had to go to the bathroom, and walked up the steps towards where she remembered where the bathroom was.<p>

She was about to open the door when she felt someone grab her, and shove her inside the bathroom. She was bent over the sink when she heard him speak that familiar voice of his.

"Well, now Casey, we are going to have a little fun, okay?" Truman said with a laugh. He forcefully pulled up the skirt that she was wearing, but Casey was ready for him. She turned around, and kicked him right between the legs.

""Why you little bitch!" Truman said through gritted teeth. He balled up his fist, and punched her right in the face, but even through all of that, she managed to get away. She rushed downstairs, found Derek, and pulled him to the side.

"What's up? What's wrong?" Derek asked.

"I want to go." Casey said in a low voice.

"Are you feeling alright?" Derek asked her.

"Fine. Let's just go, please?" Casey said, almost begging him.

"Alright, let's go." Derek said, taking Casey out to their car, and going home, not knowing that Truman had attacked her moments earlier...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, Truman is officially a dead man, especially when Alexander finds out what he did. With that said, stay tuned for more!<strong>


	4. The Odd Couple

**AN: After what happened at the party between Truman and Casey, there is going to be long reaching reprucussions for those two. Not to mention, she has to tell her boyfriend what happened to her.**

**Chapter Four: The Way Things Were**

It was a quiet ride home, as Casey had her head against the passenger's window, staring out into the streets as they were driving home. After what Truman did to her, at least tried to do, she just wanted to climb into bed, and cry. Derek couldn't be happier that Casey wasn't making a sound. With the music blasting, he just pulled into the home, and casually got out of the car. Casey did the same thing. She quickly rushed past her family, and went into her room. She didn't even bother taking a shower, she just changed out of her clothes, and into her pajamas. She shut off the lights, and closed her eyes, tears streaming down her face.

There were two things that really worried her. She knew that she was going to have to confront Truman about what happened and she was going to see him again at school on Monday. Then there was the situation with her boyfriend, Alexander. She had to tell him about what Truman did and tried to do. That was not going to be easy, and the consequences were going to be bigger as well. She knew that she had to tell someone, but who was she going to tell that wouldn't tell Alexander the minute that they saw him?

That was the last thought in Casey's mind as she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

><p>It was a boring day at the office, and Melissa was sitting in her own office, just going over some paperwork. She knew that in the back of her mind, something was going to happen today, and she was right. No sooner than when she finished her paperwork, Casey walked into her office, looking as if she was going to break down in tears as soon as she did so.<p>

"What's wrong?" Melissa asked as Casey took a seat across from her.

"Well, I went to a party at my friend's house on Saturday, and something happened there." Casey said, choking back some tears.

"What happened? Who did something to you?" Melissa asked her.

"When I went to the bathroom, someone followed me in, and tried to rape me." Casey said, tears falling down her face.

"Casey, do you know who this person was?" Melissa asked her. Casey nodded, and then came her answer.

"It was Truman." Casey said, tears streaming down her face.

"What did your parents say when you told them this?" Melissa answered.

"Nothing, I haven't told them yet." Casey said.

"You have to tell them." Melissa said. "I have to make a report of this, because you told me this."

"I know, but can you just keep this between us? I don't want Alexander to know about this." Casey said.

"Fine, but just so you know, I have to report this soon, so you better tell them what is going on." Melissa warned in a concerned tone of voice.

"I know. Thank you." Casey said, standing up, and leaving. Melissa watched her go, and when Casey was gone, she got on the phone immediately.

"Seth, it's me. Look, we have to meet. Get Jack and come out to my house. Something has happened."

* * *

><p>Almost on cue, Seth and Jack entered her home, looking concerned as to what was going on. From the looks on their faces, it was obvious that they knew something that she didn't. Well, what better time and place to find out about something like this.<p>

"Alright, now that you two are here, I have something to tell you." Melissa said, standing up, and walking around. "I had a conversation with Casey earlier today, and she told me that something happened at the party that she went to. Truman tried to do something unmentionable to her, but nothing happened. Guys, how are we going to tell Alexander?"

Seth and Jack exchanged a look that confirmed that Melissa was kept in the dark about something.

"Alright, is there something that you want to tell me?" Melissa asked. Jack nidged Seth, and her little brother cleared his throat and then spoke.

"Casey and Alexander are an item." Seth said. Melissa was about to laugh in total disbelief, but the mood in that living room meant that Seth meant business.

"Really? Jesus. When did this happen?" Melissa asked the two.

"Seth came home and caught the two making out in his room." Jack said, laughing a little.

"What are we going to do about this?" Melissa ask the two of them.

"In all honesty? We prepare to do damage control." Jack said. "There is no way that Alexander doesn't find out about this. When he does find out about this, and he will of course, we have to try and prevent him from killing Truman."

"How do we do that?" Seth asked.

"That, my friends, I have no idea on how we should do that." Jack said.

"No matter what, that asshole Truman is going to pay for what he did. How and when is going to be the question." Seth said taking a seat on the couch.

"Alright, now what are we going to do about this?" Melissa asked them.

"We let it play out, and when the shit hits the fan, be ready for a bad time."

* * *

><p>Casey was sitting in her room, trying to concentrate on her work that she had to do for school the next day, but she couldn't because she had to think about what happened with Truman. She was glad that the day went well, and although she did see him at school, he didn't acknowledge her and what he did, or tried to do. That, of all things, was the least of her worries.<p>

The big worry was what Alexander was going to do when he found out about this, that and the fact that she did not tell her family that she was his girlfriend. He was going to really go for Truman now, and she knew well enough about the Flames of Canada, that and his father was the founding member, that when you hurt someone close to them, prepare for anything.

Out of everything that has happened and will happen, Casey's family still took to him as a member of their own family. He said he was going to do anything to protect them, and boy was that about to come true.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, I am going to end the chapter there. In the next chapter, Truman and Alexander get into it once more, but Truman decides to take things a little far. Stay tuned to see what will happen!<strong>


	5. Some Really Bad Secrets

**AN: Something is brewing, and what the families, more importantly, Jack and Seth, have to do is prepare for damage control, because when Alexander hears about what Truman did and what he had to do, he is going to go gunning for him. The plan to prevent that? Well...**

**Chapter Five: Some Really Bad Secrets**

"Alright man, what in the hell are we going to do about this?" Seth asked Jack as they were standing outside of his sister's home. Just a few moments earlier, they found out that the guy that Casey was dating a few months earlier, tried to rape her at a party. Now they were standing there, trying to figure out how to break the news to their friend and brother in arms, Alexander.

"To be real here, we have to do something." Jack said. "There is no way that Alexander will not find out about this, and either he will pick this up from the streets, or Casey has to tell him."

"And that can take a while, if it happens at all." Seth said. "I know Casey, there is no way she is going to tell him without a little push from us."

"Okay, then. What are we supposed to do with what we know?" Jack asked him.

"Honest suggestion? Get ready to do damage control, and you keep a close eye on him for when he might find out what happened. As we do that, we have to gently push Casey to tell Nora and George what happened." Seth said.

"Will do." Jack replied.

* * *

><p>At the clubhouse, Jack was sitting at his desk, working on some things about the shop that he owned. He had to do something to get his mind off of the situation with Truman. That, with everything that was going on, and the fact that Alexander might be getting suspicious about what is going on with Casey, he was already thinking of something that he has to do to keep Alexander in line when the situation happens.<p>

"Speak of the devil." Jack muttered as Alexander walked into his office.

"What? What was that for?" Alexander asked him.

"I was about to go looking for you. What's up?" Jack asked.

"Something is going on with Casey. I know there is, but what is it?" Alexander asked himself.

"Wait, why would you be concerned that there is something going on with Casey?" Jack asked.

"I am only looking out for her, and Derek told me that nothing happened, but I have this feeling that Truman tried to do something." Alexander said.

"He knows that if he did something, that is possibly the stupidest move that he could have ever done." Jack said. "We would have heard something, and his ass would have been done by now."

"Really?" Alexander said hopefully.

"Of course. Truman is a smart guy. After what happened last time, he isn't stupid enough to do something like that." Jack said.

"Really, what if he is dumb enough to pull something like this?" Alexander asked him once again.

"No, he is not dumb enough to do something, trust me." Jack smiled.

"I really hope that you are right." Alexander said, getting up from his seat, and heading for the door.

"I hope so too." Jack said silently.

* * *

><p>Seth was sitting at home when he noticed Casey knocking on his door. He knew immediately that she was here to see his little brother. Seth had to talk to her anyway, so he opened the door, and brought her inside to talk.<p>

"Alexander isn't here." Seth said. Casey was about to open her mouth to speak when Seth cut her off.

"I know about you two. I saw you too making out in his room when I came home one day." Seth said.

"Oh, well, we were not making out, we were just kissing." Casey said, blushing.

"Whatever, look, I know about what Truman tried to do to you." Seth said.

"Man, Melissa and her mouth." Casey all but growled.

"Look, here is the thing. When Alexander finds out about this, and he will, of course, that is going to be bad for Truman." Seth said.

"What is going to happen to Truman, though?" Casey asked.

"This is an 'either/or' situation." Seth explained. "Either Alexander is going to beat the piss out of him, or he is going to get someone in the club to kill him."

"Seth, I am in too deep, what am I going to do?" Casey asked her friend.

"Well, my suggestion is to tell your parents, and then tell Alexander, because as I said before, he will find out about what happened to you, and it will go a lot smoother, if that is at all possible, from you." Seth said.

"Is that at all possible? What are you talking about?" Casey asked him.

"No. God no, this is going to be a serious situation." Seth said. "With the type of people involved in this situation, if Truman goes unscathed, which he won't, that alone is a surprise."

"That really is not helping." Casey told him.

"That's the truth." Seth said, playfully messing with Casey's hair.

"Thanks, I guess. I have to go home. If you see Alexander, tell him that I was by, okay?" Casey asked.

"Okay. Later." Seth said, watching her leave and head towards her home.

* * *

><p>Truman was walking home from Smelly Nelly's when he saw Jack walking right towards him. Truman sighed in irritation, because he knew what this meant, possibly.<p>

"What do you want from me?" Truman said in his irritated tone of voice.

"Look, moron. I know what you did and tried to do to Casey, and lucky for you, Alexander doesn't know about it." Jack said.

"Yeah, lucky for me." Truman said, brushing past him. Jack sighed, and pulled the idiot back towards where he was.

"No, idiot. Not lucky for you." Jack said. "He is going to find out about the shit you tried to pull eventually, and it will not be a pleasant time for you, that is for damn sure."

"So I am supposed to be affraid of you and your butt buddies? Please, I am not afraid of you clowns." Truman said.

"I said all I came to say. If you are stupid enough to go and provoke him, be my guess, don't say I didn't warn you." Jack said walking away. Truman shrugged his shoulders, and walked away towards his own location.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It was a short chapter, because the big reveal is happening next chapter. Trust me, Truman is going to get it soon enough, but the main question is who is he going to get it from? R&amp;R!<strong>


	6. A Series of Unfortunate Events

**AN: Well, after a series of unfortunate events, Casey has decided to come forward, and tell her family what happened to her at that party. What follows is well expected, but it won't be good for a certain someone.**

**Chapter Six: A Series of Unfortunate Events**

Derek was sitting in Alexander's room, on his bed, more importantly, watching tv. Alexander was at his computer desk, surfing the web. There was a thin air of them being sort of on the fence, and with Casey acting weird, her actions were sort of putting a strain on their friendship. Alexander shut off her computer screen, and turned to Derek.

"Alright, do you know what is up with Casey?" Alexander asked his friend.

"Why? What is wrong with her?" Derek asked back in his usual clueless voice. Alexander moaned, and leaned towards the edge of his seat at his computer.

"She is acting really weird lately." Alexander said in a worried tone.

"She always act like that." Derek laughed.

"No ass, I meant that she is acting as if she is keeping something from us." Alexander said.

"Don't worry, man. I think that she has not been feeling well lately. That's all." Derek said.

"Yeah, you are probably right about that. If not, I have to kill you, you know?" Alexander said.

"Yeah right." Derek said, laughing right along with Alexander.

"Dude, I am serious, what is wrong with Casey?" Alexander asked.

"Look, man, if you are so serious about what is wrong with Casey, why don't you ask her at school tomorrow?" Derek asked him.

"Why can't I just get a straight answer from you?" Alexander asked back.

"Just talk to her at school, and she will be fine." Derek said, slumping back onto the bed.

"Fine. The next time I see her, I am going to talk to her." Alexander said.

"Good, now, let me see your homework." Derek said quickly.

"What a smartass." Alexander said under his breath.

* * *

><p>It was the next day after school, and Casey was wondering what she was going to do about the situation that she was in. Alexander was her boyfriend, and very protective of her, but with the company that she kept, there was no getting around it. There was going to be a fight, and Truman was not going to survive it. Casey hated what happened to her, and she hated Truman for what he tried to do to her. She had called Alexander, along with George and Nora, and told the three of them to meet her at the house, because she had something to tell them, and you know what that was, she was going to tell them what Truman did to her. She did not have to worry though, soon enough, he was going to get what was coming to him.<p>

Casey shut her locker, and began to walk towards the exit, not caring that the bathroom on her right was open. Then someone grabbed her, and dragged her into the bathroom, forcing her to bend over the sink.

"Well, familiar situation, huh?" Truman's dark voice rang in her ears. "Now I am going to finish what I started."

"Get off of me!" Casey said, trying to scream but Truman forced his hand over her mouth. Casey bit him, but that pissed him off even more because he hit her in the back of the head with his hand.

"You are going to pay for that, you bitch." Truman hissed in her ear. He began to try and pull her pants down, and she knew then that he had to do something before he actually suceeded in what he was attempting to do.

Casey then realized that she still had her bag in her hand, and struck him with it. With Truman down on the ground, she ran right out the school, and all the way home.

Enough was enough, she had to tell someone what Truman was doing to her.

* * *

><p>It was a few hours after school, and Alexander found himself sitting in George's and Nora's living room, with George and Nora joining him. Needless to say, there was a certain atmosphere to the situation that they were in. Alexander was contemplating leaving, but then Casey came downstairs to join them.<p>

"Okay, now that we are here, is there something that you want to tell us?" George said.

"Yeah, we want to know why you have been acting strange lately." Nora said as well.

"Alright." Casey said. She took a deep breath, and began to tell them what was on her mind. "At the party that I was at, something happened there."

Nora and George looked at each other in a somewhat concerned way, and Alexander shifted in his seat. Casey took a deep breath, and continued.

"What happened was when I went to the bathroom, someone followed me, and that someone tried to rape me." Casey said, full blown, crying. "Today at school, that same someone tried to do it again."

Nora and George looked shocked, and Alexander took her hand into his.

"Casey, who tried to rape you?" George said, trying to keep his voice steady.

"Truman." Casey said. Alexander slammed his hand down hard on the table that he was sitting at, and stood up to look out the window.

"Who else knows about this?" Nora asked her.

"Jack, Seth, and Melissa." Casey said.

Alexander just continued to look out the window, thinking about how bad he was going to kick Truman's ass when he saw him. George and Nora stood up to hug Casey, and Alexander looked back at the scene before him. Seeing as how this was a family moment, he decided to quietly slip out of this room, and walk towards his home.

He had a lot to think about. One of those things would be the best way to dispose of Truman's body after he is done with him...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A some what short chapter, yeah. Next time, everyone is going to be out to avenge Casey, including a certain someone. So in short, the big things are going to be happening next time, so thanks for reading and stay tuned for more!<strong>


	7. Truman Gets His

**AN: What happened to Casey is now out in the open, now Truman has to be dealt with. Of course, that is not going to be easy now, isn't it?**

**Chapter Seven: Truman Gets His**

Alexander was beyond pissed off. Truman had crossed the line laying his hands on someone that he really did care about. The son of a bitch had the nerve to do it once, but the fact that he did it again, that really set him off. He knew that Truman had to be dealt with, and he knew that as soon as he saw him, no matter where he was, he was going to do it. There was not going to be a safe hole on this planet for that piece of trash to hide in. Truman was going to get it, and he was going to get it soon.

"Alexander? It's me, Derek." Derek said, in a somewhat scared tone of voice. "Can I come in?" There was a moment of silence after his friend spoke, then Alexander sighed, knowing that Derek was not at fault for their situation.

"Sure." Alexander said. The door opened, and Derek came in, but he kept his distance, because as long as Derek knew him, he knew that Alexander had a bit of a temper, and after what came to light, there was no doubt that Alexander was in a pissed off mood.

"Look, about what happened, I'm sorry. I did not know what happened, or the fact that Truman was even at the party." Derek said, almost pleading with him for forgiveness as to what he did or did not do. Alexander waved his hand to shut up his friend. Derek stopped talking, and Alexander shifted his stance on his bed.

"Derek, you are not responsible for what happened. Truman was. Don't worry, he is going to be dealt with in the appropriate manner, and at the appropriate time." Alexander said.

"What are you going to do to him?" Derek asked, slightly fearful as to his answer.

"I am going to beat his ass, plain and simple." Alexander said.

"That is what I was expecting, of course." Derek said, smiling lightly.

"That is not it, though." Alexander said, sliding off of his bed. "The thing is, why didn't anybody tell me what happened, especially Casey?"

"We knew how you were going to react, and it was not going to be all hugs and kisses, was it?" Derek asked his friend.

"True, but the fact that they did not come to me first, that is what I don't get." Alexander said.

"Then again, when were you going to tell me, and the rest of us that you were dating Casey? How come you did not tell us that?" Derek asked his friend.

"I knew how you were going to react, and it was not going to be all hugs and kisses, was it Derek?" Alexander asked, putting his friend on the block.

"Really, dude." Derek said.

"I thought so." Alexander said.

* * *

><p>He was feeling a little better, but not completely better. His girlfriend was almost raped, twice, and he did nothing about it. The more that he sat there, and thought about it, the more he wanted to get rid of Truman, for good. Alexander felt his anger get the best of him, and Jack told him stories about what his dad did when that happened to him. His father went through the same things with his mom, and that had a happy ending for his father, but for the guy that laid hands on his mom, he is not around anymore. He knew what that meant, and they weren't going to find that guy, at all.<p>

"Alexander?" Casey said from behind his door. "Can I come in to talk to you?"

"Sure." Alexander said. Casey came in, and closed the door, placing her back to it.

"What's up?" Alexander said, trying to make this mood less somber.

"I am sorry for not telling you what happened to me." Casey said. "That never happened to me before, and I did not know what to do. When Truman tried to do it again, I had enough and decided that I had to tell you."

"Don't worry about it, and I am here for you." Alexander said.

"Promise me that you won't do anything drastic to Truman when you see him, okay?" Casey said.

At that moment, Alexander had to fight the urge to say no, but Casey looking at him with those eyes of hers made him cave in.

"Sure, but only for you." Alexander said. Casey smiled lightly, and gave him a quick kiss.

"Thank you." Casey said, giving him a quick hug.

"No problem." Alexander replied, returning the affection.

* * *

><p>It was the next day, and Alexander was at school, he made sure to keep a close eye on Casey. What really was ironic was that he did not see Truman anywhere, which meant one of two things, he knows that Alexander knows what he tried to do to Casey, or that he is just not in school today. Which was good, because Alexander knew that if he saw him, he would throw him out the nearest window, or beat him senseless. He was not entirely sure what he was going to do at the moment.<p>

"Derek, he is not here." Alexander said, approaching his friend.

"I know. That skunk is ducking you." Derek said. "What are you going to do?"

"I want to make sure that Casey is safe, but we don't have a lot of classes with each other, so what can I do?" Alexander asked.

"I don't know. Look, I have to go to work after school. You going to head by later?" Derek asked.

"Of course. If Seth Monster isn't cooking, I have to get something right?" Alexander stated.

"Sure. Later, dude." Derek said, walking away.

* * *

><p>Derek was working his shift when he looked up, and saw Truman sitting at a table, and chatting with a female. Derek growled, and wanted to tell Alexander that Truman was at Smelly Nelly's, but he thought against it, knowing that Truman would get killed if he did so. Before he went back to his work, he saw a very familiar black truck drive right past the restaurant.<p>

"Oh, shit." Derek mumbled to himself. It was at that direct moment that he knew that something was going to go down.

Alexander calmly walked into Smelly Nelly's. He walked to the counter, grabbed his order, and walked back out to his truck. Then he remembered that he forgot something. He walked back into the restaurant, and there he saw Truman, sitting there, laughing and talking to some girls as if he did nothing wrong. Derek saw the look in Alexander's eyes, and immediately got on the phone.

Alexander stood for a moment behind Truman, and Truman looked behind him, in Alexander's eyes, and he knew what was coming. Truman tried to get away, but Alexander grabbed him by the scruff of his neck, and nearly threw him outside, causing him to land on the concrete. Alexander stood over him, and just began to rain blows down on Truman. Rage of what he tried to do to Casey flashed in his mind as he continued to pummel him.

Truman saw a fork besides him, and stabbed Alexander in the leg, that worked to get Alexander off of him. His face bruised and bloody, Truman got up and ran away. Limping, Alexander made to take off after him, but Seth and Melissa held him back.

"You're finished, you here me! Finished!" Alexander yelled at the retreating Truman. Seth and Melissa stood there, holding back their little brother.

This was not done, by a long shot.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The final chapter is next. Thanks for reading and stay tuned for more!<strong>


	8. Modern Day Odd Couple

**AN: Well this is the last chapter of the story, and things are going to end nicely for someone, and end not so nicely for someone else. With that said, the story concludes.**

**Chapter Eight: Modern Day Odd Couple**

If the day would have ended on any other note, that would have been a really big surprise. Melissa and Jack, along with Seth sat in the kitchen with Nora and George, trying to go over the events from the day, and to try and calm down the potential volatile situation that was in their laps at the moment.

"So, he threw him out the restaurant, and proceeded to beat him up?" George said in disbelief. Jack, Seth, and Melissa nodded their heads in agreement to confirm George's question.

"Yeah, Alexander would have killed him if we didn't pull him off of him." Melissa said, running a hand through her blonde hair.

"So, what happens now?" Nora asked.

"Truman fucked up, plain and simple." Jack said. "He messed up the minute he tried that crap with Casey."

"Is there anything that you can do before Alexander does something he is going to regret?" Seth asked Jack.

"Honestly, I doubt it." Jack said, shaking his head. "Beating his ass is not going to satisfy him. That is understandable."

"Maybe I can put Truman in jail, before Alexander makes another attempt on him." Melissa said.

"That isn't a good idea either." Jack said. "We have people in the prison, and Alexander knows that. One word to any of them, goodbye Truman."

"We can't sit here spinning rhymes at each other. What are we going to do about this?" Nora said, slamming her hands on the kitchen table. Everyone in the kitchen at that moment stood there, thinking about what they could do for the ones in their family, then Jack spoke up.

"The only thing that I can really think of right now is to go and talk to Alexander, and try and talk him out of killing Truman." Jack said.

"Will that work?" Seth asked.

"I doubt it." Jack said. "But it is the only thing we have going right now. Right?"

"Better than nothing. Get on it." Seth said.

"Wish me luck." Jack said, putting out his cigarette, and heading out the door.

* * *

><p>Alexander was fuming. Not only was he laying on his living room couch, his leg bandaged from Truman stabbing him, all of his family and friends kept from him that his girlfriend was almost raped, not once, but twice. The man responsible? Truman, the guy that broke Casey's heart in the first place. He wanted to get his hands on Truman, and he knew the best way to do it. He wanted to take him out somewhere where they would not find him, and end his pathetic life. After what that son of a bitch did to the girl that he had deep feelings for, that was the least that he could do. It didn't make a lot of sense, though. Truman knew who Alexander was aligned with, so why would the moron do this to Casey? Did he not know what Alexander could do, or at the very least, have done to him? It was making him all the more furious the more that he thought about it, and that was not going to make him feel any better.<p>

Alexander looked up, and saw Jack standing out on his front porch. Letting out an irritated sigh, he got up from the couch, and limped over to the door, careful of the wound that Truman put in his leg.

"What?" Alexander all but hissed at his friend.

"I expected that from you. Can I talk to you for a few minutes?" Jack asked. After someone that he considered to be an uncle to him kept this from him, Alexander almost slammed the door in his face, but he stepped aside, and let him come into the living room.

"What is it?" Alexander asked once more.

"Look. I know what you are thinking about doing, and all I am asking you to do is to reconsider." Jack asked.

"Really now?" Alexander stated, almost laughing.

"Yeah, I know what you are thinking about doing to Truman, and let me tell you, I feel you." Jack said once again.

Alexander wanted to say something really mean, but decided against it, and let him continue.

"If you want to send him a message, that is fine, but I know the best way to do it." Jack said. "All you have to do is to hear me out. I promise that this will send a definate message to Truman."

"I'm listening." Alexander said silently.

* * *

><p>Truman knew that it was only a matter of time before Alexander and his friends came looking for him. For some strange reason, he was not afraid of them, and why should he be? They were nothing but a bunch of stupid bikers anyway, so there was nothing to worry about, right?<p>

Well...

Truman stepped into his home, and knew immediately that something was wrong. He walked to the living room, and was confronted by someone that he didn't expect to see.

"Hello Truman." Alexander said. Truman turned to leave, but Jack forced him to sit down in front of Alexander. Truman knew what might happen, but the look on Alexander's face said that he was really weary of this situation, and that might be a good thing, or a bad thing, who really knows?

"Let's get right down to the point. Why did you do what you did?" Alexander asked him.

"I wanted Casey, and she does not deserve to be with someone like you." Truman said in a tone of voice that meant that he was talking down to Alexander. Alexander pinched the bridge of his nose, and let out a low growl.

"Really? You are in this situation, and you have the nerve to say some stupid shit like that?" Alexander stated, motioning to Jack.

"I don't care." Truman said, his voice shaking.

"Remove the bass from your voice before something bad happens." Alexander said. "Look, I am here to tell you that if you don't back off of Casey, and leave her alone, something bad is going to happen to you."

"Really? What are you going to do to me?"

"Me? Nothing." Alexander said. "The rest of the club, I can't say. If they green light you, which means that the entire club will kill you on sight, I have the final say in the matter."

"Should I be grateful or something?" Truman asked.

"Yes. I have not killed you yet, so you should be grateful, you asshole. Also, if you end up in jail, the club members there will get you if they have the chance." Alexander said.

"Anything else?" Truman said in an irritated tone of voice.

"Yeah." Alexander said. He pulled out his gun, and slapped Truman in the head with it, knocking him to the floor and knocking him out in the process.

"Watch your mouth, you son of a bitch." Alexander said. Alexander and Jack walked outside of Truman's home, and towards their truck.

"I take it that everything is square, right?" Jack said.

"Not yet, I have one thing left to do." Alexander said.

* * *

><p>Alexander was sitting in his room when someone knocked on his bedroom door. He let a small smile cross his face when he heard the knock.<p>

"Come in, Casey." Alexander said sitting on his bed. Casey opened and closed the door softly, looking at him.

"How did you know it was me?" Casey asked him.

"I know all. That, and I invited you over here to talk, remember." Alexander said as Casey sat next to him.

"What is going on?" Casey asked him bluntly.

"Well, me and Jack had a chat with Truman." Alexander said.

"Okay, what did you do to him?" Casey asked, slight fear in her voice.

"I told him that if he did not leave you alone, he was going to face the wrath of the entire club, then I pistol whipped him." Alexander said with a smile.

Casey was silent for a few moments, then she spoke, with tears in her eyes.

"It was terrible." Casey said, her head in Alexander's shoulder, tears wetting his shirt. "He was going to take something that I could only give to someone that I loved."

"Casey, if he tries something like that again, he is going to regret it, I promise." Alexander said, calmly stroking her hair.

"Thanks, for everything." Casey said.

"No problem, that is what I do." Alexander said.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading, and stay tuned for more!<strong>


End file.
